


hat? snatched.

by clownmoss



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Wilder!Wonka, but I'm tagging it anyway, gender ambiguous reader, i guess, i mean the plot is sex, i'm just really lonely ok?, like extremely light it's barely there, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: you snatch.. wait for it....... his hat. and he doesn't like that owo
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	hat? snatched.

the chocolate river ran quietly, soothingly, in the background of your conversation. despite the fact that you had been in his factory for months on end, you were still amazed at how beautiful it was. it was then you realized he had stopped talking.

turning your head to the famous chocolatier and your, as he put it, lover, you saw him lying on his side, propped up by his elbow. his shirt sleeves were rolled up and the top few buttons weren't buttoned, the fabric separating to show off his chest. the bow tie he normally wore wasn't included in his outfit, and his jacket was also missing.

his brown hat did little to contain his messy curls, and his eyes, bluer than the fake sky plastered on the ceiling, gazed lovingly at you.

"what?" you turned to him, a smile tugging at your lips. he returned it.

"oh, nothing, my dear. you just look absolutely beautiful today. and now that i think about it, you do every other day of the week, too."

 _he truly is a charmer_ , you thought, a rosy feeling dusting your cheeks. it was sweltering inside, as it always was, but he didn't seem bothered by it. you always wondered how.

"what's that behind your ear?" he hummed. his hand reached out and grabbed something, brushing his fingers against your cheekbone in the process.

"oh! a lollipop!"

you rolled your eyes, taking it from him. he watched as you dragged it along your flattened tongue and sucked it between your lips. pulling it away, you smirked.

"hmm, i think i like yours better."

"what do you mean, sugarplum? it is mine," he tilted his head, puzzled. after a second, it dawned on him.

"oh! what a naughty little thing you are."

a giggle left your throat as he pulled you closer to him. you rested your head on his chest and looked up at him. he gently reached for your hand, bringing it to his lips. he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to your palm, the corners of his eyes crinkling, then to your knuckles, then up your arm.

he reached your shoulder and you scrunched up your nose.

"that tickles, willy," you laughed. he chuckled against your neck, pulling you to sit on his lap. his kisses got a bit hotter as he trailed upwards to your jaw, and finally he planted his lips against yours.

you grinned into it, his mouth tasting like caramel. he always tasted like something sweet due to his constant candy-testing.

with your legs on either side of his hips and his hands running up and down your body, you tilted your head to kiss him deeper. your tongue slipped between his lips and he sighed dreamily.

your hand brushed through the curls at the nape of his neck, circling back around to push his hat off. it hit the ground with a soft thud behind him. a small tangle in his hair caught your finger, and he groaned a little at the pull. whether it was in pain or pleasure, you weren't sure.

you leaned back, him following you. his eyes were still closed as he pinned you to the ground, his body between your legs. his kisses began trailing back down your neck.

"willy," you laughed, a sound that quickly turned into a moan as he suctioned his unbelievably soft lips on your throat. he pulled back, showing off a smug smirk.

"yes, sugarplum?"

you huffed, crossing your arms. "dick."

"oh, already? i thought you enjoyed foreplay."

you smacked his shoulder, a chuckle falling from his mouth. he pulled back, sitting up and leaving you sprawled out on the ground. you quickly sat up after him.

he reached for his hat, placing it back on his head for whatever reason. an idea sparked in your head, and you grinned.

"what?" he inquired, but you ignored him.

your arms shot out to grab his hat, and you placed it on your own head. he smiled.

"you look adorable."

"you aren't getting it back."

he raised an eyebrow. "is that so? i believe i can just grab it off of your cute little head.."

he reached out for you, but you scooted away. a shit-eating grin spread across your face.

"c'mon, darling, give me my hat back."

his voice was sweet, but his eyes showed that he was being serious. you shook your head.

"nope. it's mine now."

he began to stand up, and you gulped a little, hands clutching the hat to your head.

"don't be a brat, (y/n). you know what happens to bratty people."

you did know, and it was quite traumatizing, but a part of you wanted to test it to see if he really would have you suffer such a fate. surely, he would never put you through such a thing, right?

you stood up, too, taking a few subtle steps backwards.

"do they get punished?"

his eyes darkened for a split second. his weight transferred to one leg, and a small smirk danced on his lips.

"yes, they do, and not in a way you'd enjoy."

you took a few more steps backwards, and he followed.

"if i, hypothetically, ran away right now and hid, would my punishment be worse, mr. wonka?"

his hands, which were at his sides, twitched at the formal title.

"the brattier someone is, the worse their punishment is. you know that, sugarplum."

a devious smirk rose to your lips, your heart beating faster in anticipation. you glanced around for an exit, and finally you spotted one. your stance relaxed, and you grabbed the hat from your head, holding it tightly in front of you. willy's hand extended, gesturing to hand it over.

"i hope my punishment consists of whipped cream."

and with that, you were sprinting to the door. you had caught him off guard, but a few seconds later you could hear his footsteps running after you. luckily, he didn't have the best stamina.

 _for running, at least_ , you thought. grabbing the doorknob and pulling, you were met with a long hallway. the chase had begun.

willy, you knew, had a strange way of getting around the factory. he seemed to blip in and out of reality, appearing in places he couldn't have possibly gotten to in real time. you were playing russian roulette, with the threat of punishment hanging over you. you still weren't sure what type of punishment he truly had in mind.

you heard calm footsteps from somewhere near, and ducked behind a large machine. what it did, you didn't know, and you didn't honestly care right now. his voice called out for you.

"come out, come out, wherever you are," he spoke in a sing-song tone, "or don't. i enjoy the suspense."

you shivered a little at his tone. it was one you knew very well. he used it every time you purposefully annoyed him, in the beginning stages of getting both fed up and aroused by you.

soon, the footsteps began to fade as he walked away--or at least you hoped he was. poking your head out from behind the machine, you saw no one.

time to go, you thought. you tiptoed through the room and peeked out of the doorway, looking both ways. it was completely empty.

"looking for someone?"

you yelped, spinning around to see the chocolatier smirking, his hair frizzy. he reached out for you, but you took a step back. and another. and another. he followed, and you gained no distance.

"hand over the hat, sugarplum, and maybe i'll let you have some _treats_."

as tempting of an offer as it was, you weren't going to let him bribe you. so you ran. his annoyed groan was heard as you sprinted away, ducking inside of another room.

a few oompa loompas looked curiously your way, and you held up a finger in a ' _be quiet_ ' gesture. they went back to their work.

a few minutes later, willy came walking in, out of breath.

"have you seen (y/n)?"

they looked between each other and shook their heads.

 _thank you_.

he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. tiredly, he looked around the room, conveniently missing the corner you were in.

he walked away, and after a minute you slowly made your way out of the room. the chocolate river was still flowing beside you, and you carefully followed it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

as you snuck around, hiding in rooms for a few minutes when you thought you heard him, you began to feel bad. he seemed tired of it, and you wondered if you should just apologize and give him his hat back. suddenly, he popped out in front of you.

it took you off guard and you let out a yelp, taking a few steps back. you didn't realize that "back" was into the river. his eyes widened more than you thought was possible as you felt yourself falling backwards, but he managed to reach out in time to grab you.

his arms wrapped tightly around your waist as he pulled you to safety. his hat fell from your hands to the ground behind him, your body pressed flush against his. you were breathing heavily, still in shock from what happened, when he sat against the wall and placed you on his lap.

he didn't scold you, nor did he make a joke. he simply held you to him. shakily, you exhaled.

"are you okay?" he murmured. his eyes were soft, slight concern tugging at his eyebrows. you nodded.

a sigh left his throat, and you felt the guilt that had been creeping up on you hit you full-force.

"i'm sorry."

he shook his head. "it wasn't your fault, sugarplum. you slipped."

"no, i.." you bit your lip, dropping your head down, "i'm sorry for taking your hat and making you go through this."

a small chuckle left his throat, and he smiled up at you.

"don't be, sweetheart. it was fun. and if i recall correctly, now that i've caught you, you'll be getting your punishment."

a playful smirk tugged at his lips as his hands dropped to your ass. your face flushed as he hummed into your shoulder.

"now.. you wanted whipped cream, correct?"

a soft whimper escaped your mouth. your hips rolled against him, and he let out a moan. his eyes had darkened once again.

"we shouldn't do this here," you breathed.

"well then, my dear, i suppose it's a shame that you don't have a say in it."

his tone made you flush.

"however, you are correct. let's go to the bedroom."

he hoisted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. as he walked--which he was doing inhumanly fast, it seemed--he nibbled at your neck, dragging his tongue along your skin like a lollipop, savoring the taste of you.

soon, he pushed the door to his bedroom open and tossed you on the bed. you bounced, and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, motioning for you to do the same. you grinned a little, shaking your head.

"no."

he raised an eyebrow, full torso on display.

"now, my dear, do you really want your punishment to be worse? strip for me."

and so you did. you loved hearing him ordering you around, since normally he was so sweet and gentle around you. you made sure to pull off your shirt agonizingly slow, shivering as it tickled your skin. your pants came next, and his eyes were locked on your hands.

"you're so beautiful," he breathed. although he had seen you many times before, it seemed he couldn't get enough of you. "turn over."

you did as you were told. your knees and elbows dug into the soft bed, and you felt his presence behind you. his hands gripped your hips and he rubbed himself against you. a moan left your lips.

fingers hooking under the waistband of your underwear, he pulled them down, and you felt his breath against your entrance. his flattened tongue pressed against you, and you felt spit dribble down your body. he pushed into you a little, lapping at your hole. the heat from his mouth made you whimper a little and attempt to press back against him. his hands held you in place.

"no moving, darling."

you ignored it. his tongue felt too good to stay still. he pulled away.

"what did i say?"

a whine left your lips. you felt him get off of the bed, and you tried to turn your head to see what he was doing. it was difficult to, though, since he was behind you.

however, you heard the rustle of clothing, and fully turned to see. he was putting his shirt back on.

"hey, what are you doing?" you whined. he shrugged nonchalantly.

"you didn't listen to me. i don't think you deserve this if you won't listen to me."

as he was buttoning up the top button, you huffed.

"i'm sorry, sir--" his hands paused "--i promise i'll be good. please?"

a sigh left his throat and in one quick motion, his shirt was completely off.

you grinned, turning back around. his hand gently pushed on your back and your arms collapsed underneath you, pressing the side of your face into the mattress. it wasn't long before you felt his lips suctioning around your entrance again.

he lapped skillfully, humming every so often. you moaned a little every now and then, and then his fingers were pushing into you.

a gasp of surprise left your lips, and you could feel his smirk against your lower back. he twisted and wiggled and pressed his fingers against your walls, prodding at sensitive spots that made you involuntarily whine.

he moved faster and faster, the friction of him inside you turning you into a mess. the pleasure snowballed more and more until you were unbearably close, and you moaned louder and louder and _oh god_ \--

he pulled out, leaving you a sweaty, pouting mess.

"hey--" you began, but immediately shut up when you heard the sound of his zipper and felt his condom-covered tip pressing into you. you never knew how he did things so quickly, but you didn't have much time to ponder it. he slid in without too much of a problem, your body used to his size. still, he stretched you, and you moaned as he bottomed out.

"if you make a noise, i'll draw it out longer," he whispered against the shell of your ear. you nodded, shivering, but both of you knew that it would be impossible for you to keep quiet.

the sound of him thrusting in and out of you, mixed with the breathy little moans he emitted sent a wave of pleasure through you, elongated by him hitting that spot inside you. his hand squeezed your thigh, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make you feel it, and you couldn't stop the moan.

"already?" he chuckled. you tried to groan out of annoyance, but it turned into a more wanting sound. he shook his head in amusement.

his cock felt so good inside you, rubbing against your walls and you felt a bead of sweat drip down your face. every thrust he made caused the bed to squeak. your body felt so hot, and you whined a little more as you felt yourself nearing the edge again.

he pulled out, and you could hear him jacking himself off. he groaned lowly. as you felt your orgasm getting farther away, he pushed into you again, continuing the same pace he had before. it wasn't too fast, but it was definitely fast enough to make you moan.

you couldn't be quiet, no matter how hard you tried. he felt too good, too hot, for you to not make noise. besides, you knew he liked hearing you.

"willy--" you almost yelped at the extreme pleasure he instilled in you, slamming against you hard. he sped up.

again, you felt yourself getting closer to cumming, and again, he pulled out. he huffed against your neck, hands rubbing up and down your body.

"please, willy," you sobbed, gripping handfuls of the bedsheets. he groaned at that and thrusted hard into you, the sound of skin slapping skin almost unbearable.

"c'mon, sugarplum, tell me how good i'm making you feel," he breathed.

"so good-- oh my god, willy, you feel so good inside me-- oh _fuck_ , _oh_ _my god_ \--"

immense pleasure shot through your veins as you came, shaky, drawn-out moans making your throat sore. you could've swore you saw stars, and his continuous thrusting made it almost _hurt_ with overstimulation.

you tried to steady your breathing, but it was impossible as he kept up his pace. his voice began to crack a little as he moaned your name, burying himself deep inside you. you felt the short bursts of heat inside you as he came in the condom. after a few moments, he began to make shallow movements, coming down off his high, and soon his body slumped over you. his breath was hot and hard against your neck.

after a minute, he pulled out, a little whimper leaving your lips at the feeling. he tied the condom up and tossed it in a nearby trash can before laying beside you, pulling you to him. you rested your head on his chest, his arm encircling your body, and smiled. basking in the afterglow, all you felt was pure love for the man.

"c'mon, sweetheart," he sighed, a soft look in his eye, "let's get you cleaned up."

he grabbed you gently, holding you bridal style, and carried you to the connected bathroom. he sat you on the toilet lid and turned on the bath before leaving you to use the bathroom. once you were done, he came back in, and stopped the water so it wouldn't overflow. you sunk into the hot bath, leaning against his chest. his chin rested on your head and he intertwined his fingers with yours.

"i love you, willy," you murmured, looking up at him. his cheeks seemed a bit rosy, but that could've been from the steam. he smiled, pressing his lips to your forehead.

"i love you more, sugarplum."

and although that couldn't possibly be true, you simply smiled back, and relaxed into his warm embrace.


End file.
